The Battle of the Lost
by Harvest Eclipse
Summary: Demetri meets a young girl who works at a new shop in Volterra. She is completely different and likable, but Felix seems to like her as well. Not only this there is a huge battle approaching. There are so many questions about who the girl is, and how does she know Paul. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Demetri's point of view

For three years I have been buying Aro, and Cauis's wives banquet of flowers made by a resteraught and garden shop. Well basically it's two different buildings run by the same family. Their youngest daughter has became what I greatly concidered a real friend well more like a sister. Aro knows about her, and that she has no clue what I really am. I think the only reason Aro doesn't push anything is because she is the one that does the flowers for his and Cauis's wives. Everyone is the guard know how much they love the flowers because they gushed over them for days. When their wives are happy they are happy.

After the first couple of times meeting the strange girl, I became more interested in her way of doing things. She is like a burst of energy and laughter; she also loyal and calm, but when something ticks her off she is a force to be reconned with. I have come to know this girl as Roxanne aka Roxy. She is the weirdest girl I have come to know. To me sni is someone who is not in the guard that seems to understand what is wrong with me without fully knowing, and tries to make me feel better.

You see after the incident with the Cullens everyone was either angry, sad, or in Janes case demented. I was upset, but when Cauis and Aro sent me to get flowers to cheer up their wives I went grateful that I could get out. When I was walking down the street not far from the castle I noticed a new business or businesses located right at the old meet shop, and flower house. The name now placed above both sides was " The Dusk family resteraunt and flower shop". When I went inside the flower part I ran into Roxy; she was running around gathering flowers into two separate vaces.

Once she finished with the man at the counter I came up and asked if she could make me two sets of boques to make someone happy. She looked at me then smiled and went to do just that, when she came back she had two amazing sets of flowers. She took two cards and wrote something down. When it came down to finding out wha she had wrote to make the two wives happy are between them, and the shop girl.

After more and more visits she became the sun in volterra. The more I learned the more I felt better, but then again if she didn't have the courage to talk to me or anything then we would not have become friends. I hope when I leave to see about the little halfling in Forks, Aro doesn't send one of the witch twins to pick up the flowers.


	2. Chapter 2

Felix's point of view...

Yesterday Demetri left to check on the hybrid child in Forks, leaving me to deal with getting Aro and Caius's wives their new flower arrangement for the week. I walked down the lit streets of volterra to the Dusk family resteraunt and guarden shop. My nose was overwhelmed by the smells of all types of flowers. Soon I began to smell sweet spices, cinnamon, a hint of chocolate, and vinila, but I could also smell earthy the kind of natural smell of a forest. It was calming and alluring smell that would, and could make a vampire drool

I could smell the person come close, and I could hear the heart beat rythmaticly beating. Before the person had a chance I turned and seen the most unusual person I have ever met in Volterra. She was about 5 feet 2 inches tall, with medium reddish brown hair that had blue streaks running through it framed her heart shaped face. Her skin was ivory or ivory olive color set against her rosy lips and purl white teeth. She wore a black and red t-shirt the said The Intimidator Dale Earnheart Sr. Over a long white sleeved shirt. She also had black jeans, and electric blue high tops.

Now I understand somewhat why Demetri likes coming here so much. The smell from this mortal is so enticing, and so mouth watering.

" Um... Do you need any help?" The young girl before me asked."

Her voice was like music...soft and so beautiful, it reminded me a little of a vampires voice. If it wasn't for the little roughness there too so it wasn't perfect. Yet it was still captivating.

"...Yes, you see I ...work with Demetri and while he is on a business trip. I will be picking up the flowers for our bosses." I said.

" Oh so your the person Demetri mentioned before he left?" She said as she walked toward the flowers.

"Yes, I am Felix...who might you be?" I asked as I walked forward.

"Roxanne, but my friends call me Roxy." Said the girl as she turned to face me.

If I had a human heart it would have stopped, for this mortal girl. Her eyes were exotic and spellbounding. They were blue with a light purple running through them, it reminded me of blue and purple lava. Not only has her sent made me want to drain her of her blood, her voice, and her eyes have camptivated my every vampiric sences. Sight, sound, and smell alll taken by this mortal. Even her name calls to me.

"Well here our your flower, and that would be thirteen dollars for both." Roxy said with a breath taking smile.

I gave her the money, and started to walk out when she said.

" Thank you and come again, also can you tell Demetri I said hi."

I turned and looked at the girl and said. " Sure," and left the shop.

**time skip past flower dilevary to speaking with aro...**

Aro came up to me when I placed to flower set on a table in the center of his and his wife's room.

"Do tell me Felix what bothers you so." Aro asked with a conserned look.

" It's about that girl from the flower shop." I said to Aro.

"May I?" Aro asked.

"Of course Master." I said as Aro took my hand.

I could see his eyes move about, and a smile begin to form on his face. Soon he let go of my hand and said.

" Oh dear Felix you have no idea how do you?"

" What is it Master?" I asked.

" You seem to have fallen in love with your dinner." Aro said with a bigger smile.

" Um...What do you mean?" I asked.

"Felix you have found your other half...In all honesty I do hope you do not turn into Edward Culllen, but I did put a stict band of no killing or changing that girl since my wife is so in love with her flower arrangments." Aro said while holding back a laugh.

"So that flower girl is my soulmate?" I asked with more worry.

" Yes Felix, but something perplexes me...since you enter the shop you found her scent to be strong and Demetri had no memory of how she affected him." Aro looked down and smiled.

" You may go Felix." Aro said while getting up and moving toward the flowers.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks EJM87 for the review and I hope this story works out like it has in my head. Also this is from Debbie Hicks I honestly do not understand what she wanted me to put but here is her words. Also thank you for this.**

**Chapter 3.**  
**Mster she is Attacked by a Drug it's changing her but erupted free thrown out her corpse outside oh my head I can make flowers grow her eyes were now Red so Fiery red herself fled in a very amazing speed of speed it was her feeding time and Crashed her surgerial teeth made out of shining but were shatptering metal but drained him alive had to watch her stomach was controlled so stoic but expressionless but calm as a seaweed my name is Diana I am a Vampire notice onto myself from my own bodysuit they are Robes I am undercover and but trained to fight like a Volturi I am stronger three times of a Vulcan woman I can be brutal and fierce like her blood is calling Aro look it is blooming you have a gift what robes why the hair pins I am cloistered but controlled she was trained but highly civilized but much more cultured but very too busy but was too far advanced highly smarter than us.**

**I was also wondering about doing other stories of twilight, please say yes or no about that. Plus I know have have lacked in writing, but that gonna change my boss gave me well deserved break.**

**Paul's point of view.**

The real Chapter 3

Of course, I am stuck running patrols with the new wolves. Yes, Collin and Brady the youngsters are helping me train the newbies. Sam thought I should patrol and teach this morning so I could help him, Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Jared start building more on his an Emily's house for the wedding next month. Leah, and Seth get the evening patrol with the rest of the newbies. I wish Sam would just contact Roxy to come help out...

"Who's Roxy?" Brady asked.

"Yeah man I thought you imprinted on Jake's sister?" Collin stated while running to my left.

" Yes I imprinted on Jake's sister...You see Roxy is a good friend who...um...arrrrrgggg forget it." I said as I rain ahead listening to the laughter from all the wolves.

It wasn't no time before Seth and Leah showed up for the evening shift with the rest of the wolves. Later it was me, Sam, Jared, and Jake working on the house when Brady and Collin come up smiling, and laughing.

"So Sam do you know who Roxy is?" Brady asked with a smile, as Sam dropped his hammer.

"Jared, do you know her?" Collin asked as Jared fell over laughing.

"Who is Roxy?" Jake looked between all of us as he asked that.

Jared kept laughing the entire time the whole thing went on. I on the other hand wanted to drop the subject because I think it is better for the guys to meet her instead of me explaining it. Just then my phone rang and speak of the girl she shall call.

"Hey Girly." I said.

"Do I need to call back?" Roxy asked with concerned laced her voice.

Before I could answer Collin grabbed my phone and ran. How that little pup did it without a noise I have no idea. So the chase began with me yelling give me that phone to Collin.

" Hello is this Roxy the secret girl Paul, Jared, as Sam have been hiding?" Collin asked into the phone.

"How can I be a secret girl they hide, when I am friends with their girlfriends and family?" Roxy said with a laught.

"I ...I...I What?" Collin stuttered, then screamed and stopped dead in his tracks.

I tackled him to the ground and got my phone away and said.

"Call you back later."

"Okay just don't kill the pup." Roxy said with a laugh as she hung up.

I looked a Collin and growled, fear erupted in his eyes as soon as it became present he phased and took off. I looked at his fleeing form and laughted, the pup really should know never to mess with me ever; I will get him back later.

_**scene change back to Volterra Roxy's point of view.**.._

_After I hung up my cell Demetry came into the store with a big grin, it had been two weeks since he left to do whatever business needed to be done. In that time I have gotten to know Felix, one of his coworkers in Volterra Castle. Even thought there are part of the Volturi they are pretty much comical to listen to. Plus for some odd reason I feel like Demetri is sort of a older brother kind of guy, but Felix he...he honestly I am confused on how to feel towards him. He is nice, but I feel like the is a second reasoning to it. My thought were soon interrupted by none other than Demetri._

_" What's wrong Roxy?"_

_"Nothing Demetri I am fine, just planing on going back home for a while." I said to him._

_"WHAT, WHY, what he do, what did Felix do to you?" Demetri yelled asked._

_" Nothing Demetri I just want to visit my family back home." I said._

_" Wait, I thought you were there youngest daughter?" Demetri kind of asked._

_"Not biological daughter, they have known me since I was a baby, and they needed help with the store. I just needed to see other places in the work other than my home town." I said._

_"What is your real name then, and why do they call you their daughter?" Demetri asked with a confused face._

_"My real name is..._

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**_After I hung up my cell Demetry came into the store with a big grin, it had been two weeks since he left to do whatever business needed to be done. In that time I have gotten to know Felix, one of his coworkers in Volterra Castle. Even thought there are part of the Volturi they are pretty much comical to listen to. Plus for some odd reason I feel like Demetri is sort of a older brother kind of guy, but Felix he...he honestly I am confused on how to feel towards him. He is nice, but I feel like the is a second reasoning to it. My thought were soon interrupted by none other than Demetri._**

**_" What's wrong Roxy?"_**

**_"Nothing Demetri I am fine, just planing on going back home for a while." I said to him._**

**_"WHAT, WHY, what he do, what did Felix do to you?" Demetri yelled asked._**

**_" Nothing Demetri I just want to visit my family back home." I said._**

**_" Wait, I thought you were there youngest daughter?" Demetri kind of asked._**

**_"Not biological daughter, they have known me since I was a baby, and they needed help with the store. I just needed to see other places in the work other than my home town." I said._**

**_"What is your real name then, and why do they call you their daughter?" Demetri asked with a confused face._**

**_"My real name is Roxanne Lahote, and you could say since me and their daughters have known each other since birth they consider me their daughter." I said with a smile._**

**_"So any siblings back home?" Demetri asked with a smirk._**

**_"Yeah, a older brother named Paul." I said with a smile, as his smirk lef_****_t his face._**

**_"What, did you think I had a sister you could date?" I asked._**

**_Demetri looked down at his feet for a nano second, and I knew then he was hoping I had a sister. I began to laught and didn't stop until señor Felix came in with a frown plastered on his vampire face. I smiled when he got close enough, and poke his cheek with my pointer finger._**

**_Felix turned his head and looked at me like I lost my mind._**

**_"You keep that up and your face might freeze in a permanent frown." I said with a smile._**

**_Demetri started snickering at the whole scene. While Felix looked freaked out for a while, then he smiled and started laughing._**

**_"Why did you just poke me?" Felix said with his weird accent._**

**_"Cause you looked like you needed to smile, and I thought I could help." I said with a smirk._**

**_Felix smiled and ruffled my hair, while Demetri chuckled and smiled as he went off to find a vase for the flowers. Felix started to look worried when Demetri walked away, like he was scared something would happen it Demetri wasn't there._**

**_" Felix are you okay?" I asked with consern lacing my voice._**

**_" Yes, I am fine...I over heard you say you were going home for a while...did I " Felix was saying before I spoke up and said._**

**_"No Felix you didn't do anything...I am kind of home sick I miss my brother and my mom."_**

**_"Oh...well how long will you be gone?" He asked._**

**_"Honestly I have no clue, but I will be back." I said with a laught._**

**_"Where are you going by the way?" Demetri asked when he came back with the vases in hand._**

**_" No where special...a place you probably won't know. It's a small city called Port Angeles, Washington." I said with a laught._**

**_"Is that near Forks Washington?" Demetri asked with a frown._**

**_" Yes, why have you been there?" I asked._**

**_To be honest I knew who, and what Demetri and Felix are; I also new they went to Forks. It's _****_just safer to pretend you know nothing, and go along like a total stereotypical Hollywood blonde._**

**_"Yes, we have...it was for our job." Demetri said with a smile._**

**_"Cool." I said with a smile as I began the flower arrangement._**

**_Demetri and Felix acted very uncomfortable, so I turned around crossed my eyes and stuck out my tongue at them. Both of them broke into booming laughter, as soon as it calmed down Felix looked sad and then asked._**

**_"When are you leaving."_**

**_"Huh...this evening." I said with a sigh._**

**_"Seriously, and when were you going to tell us this or manly me." Demetri said with anger in his musical voice._**

**_"Sorry its just you didn't ask and I was gonna tell you before you left." I said with a frown._**

**_"okay so I tell you when I am going..." _**

**_"You told me the exact day you left. So why are you so upset." I said cutting Demetri off._**

**_"Roxy has a..."_**

**_"Yes Felix I know Roxy has a valid point, but I just would like for you to tell me when you get there that your okay I don't want to loose my non blood sister now do I." Demetri said while calming down._**

**_"No I don't think my non blood brother could take a blow like that." I said while Demetri gave me a hug._**

**_Both of the boys left the shop, giving me a chance to go pack my things. What Demetri and Felix don't know is that I am half werewolf, half vampire, with s prinkle of human in me. If they knew they would either kill me or they could do a lot worse. Paul is the only one who fully knows, I believe Sam and Jared has the idea but don't fully believe it themselves. I am different because of my wolf side Paul, Jared, and Sam believe my vampire side will be permanently dormant. Well to be honest I can't turn full vampire or wolf without the other side trying to rip me to pieces. I tried once to go full wolf and my vampire side came out full speed ahead. I soon finished backing everything I needed gave hugs to all the Dusk family members and headed out to the air port._**

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
